


into your house into your bed into your dreams into your sleep

by Vitali (exocara)



Series: After Sochi [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/Vitali
Summary: When Viktor forgets to both give his number to and get a number from his mysterious Sochi Boy, he desperately needs to find a way to reconnect to Yuuri. Unfortunately, Yuuri is a skittish person. Fortunately, Chris has a plan.~~Christophe Giacometti: do you know what i think he WOULDN’T run away from?Christophe Giacometti: a group skype chatViktor Nikiforov: Oh my god chris you’re a geniusChristophe Giacometti: yes i am





	1. 11 December, Switzerland GMT+2

_11 December 20XX_

_9:16 am, Switzerland GMT+2_

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Chris

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Chris, chris

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Chris I need

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : I need

 **Christophe Giacometti** : what do you need

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : I forgot!!! To get!!!! His number!!!!!!!!!!

 **Christophe Giacometti** : okay i really need context here mon ami

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Yuuri katsuki!!

 **Christophe Giacometti** : what about him?

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Do you have yuuri’s number

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : I know you guys were in juniors together quite a bit

 **Christophe Giacometti** : unfortunately, no. yuuri is a very private individual

 **Christophe Giacometti** : he doesn’t really take well to people messaging him personally either

 **Christophe Giacometti** : believe me, i’ve tried

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : (

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : ((

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : (((((

 **Christophe Giacometti** : i know his official skype though

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME

 **Christophe Giacometti** : woah woah slow down mon ami

 **Christophe Giacometti** : what are you even planning to do??

 **Christophe Giacometti** : please don’t tell me that you’re planning to just immediately video call him and like

 **Christophe Giacometti** : seduce him

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Don’t be silly I’m a professional man

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : No seducing until second call

 **Christophe Giacometti** : as amusing as this sounds, yuuri will literally never talk to you again if you do that

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : How would you know???

 **Christophe Giacometti** : i tried

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Oh

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Wait, WHAT

 

_[cut for length]_

 

_9:42 am, Switzerland GMT+2_

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** : what were we talking about again

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : We were talking about yuuri katsuki, chris, how could you forget

 **Christophe Giacometti** : oh right

 **Christophe Giacometti** : do you know what i think he WOULDN’T run away from?

 **Christophe Giacometti** : a group skype chat

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Oh my god chris you’re a genius

 **Christophe Giacometti** : yes i am

 

_11 December 20XX_

_9:49 am, Switzerland GMT+2_

 

 **_Christophe Giacometti_ ** _created Sochi GPF 20XX_

 **_Christophe Giacometti_ ** _added **Viktor Nikiforov** , **JJ Leroy** , **Cao Bin** , **Michele Crispino** , **Yuuri Katsuki**_

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Hello! I’m Christophe Giacometti. Viktor and I thought it would be a nice idea to create a Skype group with the Sochi GPF male finalists!

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Hi, I’m Viktor Nikiforov! It’s nice to meet all of you again!

 **Cao Bin** : Hello, my name is Cao Bin.

 **Michele Crispino** : I am Michele Crispino. It is nice to meet you again as well.

 **Michele Crispino** : Forgive me for my straightforwardness, but what is the point of this group?

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Chris and I thought it would be a good idea for us to keep in touch with each other and strengthen international relationships among skaters.

 

_[Private Chat]_

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** : viktor nikiforov, you are so full of shit

 

_[Group Chat]_

 

 **Cao Bin** : That sounds like a good idea.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : We could trade training tips with one another!

 

_[Private Chat]_

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** : viktor nikiforov, you are SO full of SHIT

 

_[Group Chat]_

 

 **Cao Bin** : I look forward to it.

 

_2:09 pm, Switzerland GMT+2_

 

 **JJ Leroy** : Wow, it’s not every day that you see the great Viktor Nikiforov ask for training tips from others.

 **Michele Crispino** : Indeed.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Hey now, there’s always room for improvement.

 **JJ Leroy** : If you improve any more, I don’t think anyone would have even a fighting chance to get gold while you’re competing.

 **Michele Crispino** : You say that as if there’s any chance now.

 **JJ Leroy** : Let’s not be that pessimistic, there’s always a possibility!

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : JJ’s right, we all have an equal chance at getting gold at any competition.

 

_3:20 pm, Switzerland GMT+2_

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances.

 **Cao Bin** : Hello Yuuri, how have you been? I hope that you are feeling better.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Thank you Cao, I am fine. How about you?

 **Cao Bin** : I have been well.

 **JJ Leroy** : Wait, wait, wait, _Cao?_

 **JJ Leroy** : Is that a nickname?

 **Cao Bin** : No, that’s my name.

 **JJ Leroy** : Isn’t your name Cao Bin?

 **Cao Bin** : Bin Cao, actually, with Bin being my surname and Cao being my given name.

 **JJ Leroy** : Huh, I see.

 **JJ Leroy** : Can I call you Cao, then?

 **Cao Bin** : I don’t see why not.

 **JJ Leroy** : Cool!

 **JJ Leroy** : And hi, Yuuri!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Hello JJ.

 **Cao Bin** : Speaking of names, a teammate of mine is making his senior debut next season and he, too, has been having his name somewhat misinterpreted by some western skating fans.

 **Cao Bin** : His name is Ji Guang Hong and I hope you’ll show him support in the next season.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : That’s nice. I think Phichit would be happy to skate against him.

 **JJ Leroy** : Is Hong his name?

 **Cao Bin** : It’s Guang Hong, with Ji being his surname.

 **JJ Leroy** : I see, thanks!

 **Cao Bin** : No problem. I know the English language manages to mangle most Asian names time and time again.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Yuri Katuki…

 **JJ Leroy** : HAHAHA!

 

_5:04 pm, Switzerland GMT+2_

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Hello Yuuri!

 

_5:30 pm, Switzerland GMT+2_

_[Private Chat]_

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : He’s not replying, chris!

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : He’s online but he’s not replying!!!!

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Chris!!!!!!

 **Christophe Giacometti** : give him time

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : HOW MUCH TIME

 **Christophe Giacometti** : just give him time

 

_6:56 pm, Switzerland GMT+2_

_[Group Chat]_

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Good afternoon Viktor Nikiforov.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Oh, it is probably evening for you. My apologies.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Good evening Viktor Nikiforov.

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Way to lay on the formalities, Yuuri!

 **Christophe Giacometti** : You can just call him Viktor, we all do.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Oh no, I couldn’t.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Chris is right! You can just call me Viktor, Yuuri!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Alright.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : If you say so.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Speaking of the mangling of names, did you know that at one point my name tag for an interview was typoed into ‘Victor Niliforv’?

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Niliforv

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : I didn’t even notice until I saw a rerun of the interview!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Oh, that was the interview right after you got gold in the 20XX Worlds, right?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : I don’t think many realized it at that time.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Wow Yuuri, you must have a good memory! I didn’t even remember when that happened, much less what it was for!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Yes.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : I have a good memory.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : If you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to training.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : See you! Davai!

 

_7:18 pm, Switzerland GMT+2_

_[Private Chat]_

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** : well that went well

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : But did it?

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Did it really go well?

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Yuuri said he needed to go train, but is that really true? What if he just wanted to go away what if he just didn’t want to talk to me anymore and the training was just an excuse

 **Christophe Giacometti** : he talked to you, that’s already considered a win.

 **Christophe Giacometti** : i remember bringing yuuri into a group chat before when we were juniors

 **Christophe Giacometti** : after the first hello and the few subsequent messages after that yuuri just

 **Christophe Giacometti** : completely disappeared from the group chat

 **Christophe Giacometti** : even if people mentioned him.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Oh.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : But are you sure???

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Are you sure??

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Chris

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Chriiis

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Chriiiiiis

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : CHRIS DID YOU JUST MUTE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heard someone say that chat fic is a plague upon our society but one of the best fics i’ve ever read was national hot dad alliance is now calling..., a haikyuu chat fic, and no other fic has even come close to it, chatfic or other.
> 
> i'm not sure how frequently i'll be updating this, but probably not frequently unless there's quite a bit of interest in it. considering that most people hate chatfics with a burning passion... well.
> 
> also, cao bin is mine now
> 
> THANKS TO OTHERGIRLS FOR HELPING ME WITH MY TITLE


	2. 12 December, St. Petersburg GMT+3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which things get deleted a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live in constant fear that i make these characters ooc  
> also screw u ao3 i'm in the 5th of august now you can't tell me what date it is

_12 December 20XX_

_9:05 am, St. Petersburg GMT+3_

_[Group Chat]_

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** : ~~http://celebgossip.com/ice-skating/news/christophe-giacometti-cheating-on-husband-9382~~

 **Christophe Giacometti** : ~~look at this bullshit~~

 

_9:06 am, St. Petersburg GMT+3_

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** : _This message has been removed._

 **Christophe Giacometti** : _This message has been removed._

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Sorry, wrong chat.

 **Cao Bin** : That’s fine.

 

_[Private Chat]_

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** : well that was incredibly mortifying

 **Christophe Giacometti** : anyway

 **Christophe Giacometti** : http://celebgossip.com/ice-skating/news/christophe-giacometti-cheating-on-husband-9382

 **Christophe Giacometti** : look at this utter bullcrap

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Ugh, gross

 **Christophe Giacometti** : how in the world did you manage to live your life without scandal?

 **Christophe Giacometti** : i get scandals at every turn!

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : They can’t make scandals out of my life if i don’t have a life to begin with

 **Christophe Giacometti** : what

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : What

 

_9:18 am, ST. Petersburg GMT+3_

_[Group Chat]_

 

 **JJ Leroy** : Are you going to sue them?

 **Christophe Giacometti** : If I were to sue ever trashy magazine that speculated on my love life, I’d be a very busy man.

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Do _you_ sue gossip rags for that?

 **JJ Leroy** : No, because everyone that matters knows the truth and won’t believe such gossip.

 **JJ Leroy** : But I do see your point.

 **Cao Bin** : Personally, prevention is better than cure.

 **Cao Bin** : I’ve never had my name in news outside of figure skating, mostly because I’m a very private person.

 **Cao Bin** : And I never tell interviewers anything about myself outside of figure skating.

 **Christophe Giacometti** : That’s fair.

 **JJ Leroy** : What I’d like to know is how Viktor stays out of the scandal spotlight.

 **JJ Leroy** : He’s known throughout the world as an international playboy but we’ve never read anything about his relationships!

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : I don’t kiss and tell.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : And also I have a good PR team.

 **Michele Crispino** : Why would you need a PR team?

 **Michele Crispino** : Wait, no, I got it. Sorry, that was a stupid question.

 **JJ Leroy** : If I remember correctly, you get into quite a few scandals too, haven’t you Michele?

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Oh yeah! Mostly about fights.

 **Michele Crispino** : They were merely arguments.

 **Michele Crispino** : And I was only defending my sister’s honor.

 **JJ Leroy** : Of course.

 **Christophe Giacometti** : The valiant knight protecting the fair maiden.

 **Michele Crispino** : You wouldn’t happen to be eyeing my sister would you?

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Michele, I’m married.

 **JJ Leroy** : I’m engaged.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : I’m gay.

 **Cao Bin** : I’m not interested in your sister.

 **Michele Crispino** : Think you’re too good for my sister?!

 **Cao Bin** : I have no idea how to talk to you.

 **Cao Bin** : I will be changing the subject now.

 **Michele Crispino** : HEY

 **Cao Bin** : Another one of us has also never gotten into a scandal before.

 **Cao Bin** : Katsuki Yuuri.

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Oh yeah, you’re right!

 **Christophe Giacometti** : From juniors to this very date, I’ve never heard of any news of him outside of figure skating.

 **Christophe Giacometti** : What’s your secret, Yuuri.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : I guess it’s what Cao Bin says.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Never speak to reporters about much outside of skating.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Or just never speak to reporters about much if possible.

 **JJ Leroy** : But won’t you be disappointing your fans this way?

 **Cao Bin** : I would rather retain my personal privacy.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Well, on my part, I don’t really have many fans that would be interested about my personal life.

 **JJ Leroy** : …

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Yuuri…

 **Cao Bin** : Wow, Guang Hong was right.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Right about what?

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Yuuri!

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : What do you mean by you don’t have many fans?

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : You have lots of them!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Thanks for trying to cheer me up but it’s fine.

 **JJ Leroy** : Viktor’s right, you know.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Hey JJ, isn’t it 2:30am for you now. Why are you up?

 **JJ Leroy** : It’s 2:30am for you too.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : I’m doing some coursework.

 **JJ Leroy** : Me too.

 **JJ Leroy** : Haha, college.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : College.

 **Cao Bin** : The both of you should really sleep. What time do you have to be up?

 **JJ Leroy** : Training starts at 7am so… 5am, maybe?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : My classes start at 7am too, so probably around 6am.

 **Cao Bin** : I strongly advise the both of you to rest.

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Cao Bin’s right. We still have Nationals coming up so we need to stay in good shape for the competitions.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : ~~you don’t need sleep if you pour two 5 hr energy drink into a double shot black coffee and down it all in one go~~

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : _This message has been removed._

 **Christophe Giacometti** : YUURI

 **Michele Crispino** : Katsuki?!

 **Cao Bin** : Yuuri

 **JJ Leroy** : Holy shit

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Yuuri?!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : I should go to bed.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Good night.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Good night, Yuuri!

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Good night

 **Michele Crispino** : Sleep well.

 **Cao Bin** : Please rest.

 **JJ Leroy** : Good night, Yuuri

 **Cao Bin** : JJ you should sleep too.

 **JJ Leroy** : I should.

 **Cao Bin** : Are you going to?

 **JJ Leroy** : Haha

 

_1:12 pm, St. Petersburg GMT+3_

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Do you think any of them got any sleep.

 **JJ Leroy** : No.

 **JJ Leroy** : But that’s JJ Style!

 **JJ Leroy** : Please don’t quote me on this.

 **Christophe Giacometti** : Yuuri?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : No comment.

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : That’s no good, Yuuri. You need to be in peak shape. How else will we meet at Worlds?

 

_[Private Chat]_

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Is that coming on too strong?

 **Christophe Giacometti** : youre doing fine viktor.

 **Christophe Giacometti** : no need to worry

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : But he hasn’t answered?

 **Christophe Giacometti** : i _will_ mute you again

 

_1:20 pm, St. Petersburg GMT+3_

_[Group Chat]_

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : I will be meeting you at Worlds, with or without sleep.

 

_[Private Chat]_

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : HOLY SHIT

 **Christophe Giacometti** : this boy has fire

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : IS IT INAPPROPRIATE TO BE AROUSED BY THAT

 **Christophe Giacometti** : you’re asking _me_ that?

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : RIGHT

 

_[Group Chat]_

 

 **JJ Leroy** : Those are some fierce words, Yuuri!

 **JJ Leroy** : You’d better back it up.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : I will.

 

_5:54 pm, St. Petersburg GMT+3_

_[Private Chat]_

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Yuuri has been typing on and off for about 30 minutes now

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : The phrase “ _Yuuri Katsuki is typing…”_ will haunt me forever.

 

_6:30 pm, St. Petersburg GMT+3_

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : He

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : He still hasn’t written anything

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Chris i’m going to die

 **Christophe Giacometti** : stop looking at skype and do something else. isn’t it your dinner time now?

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Oh

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : I forgot

 **Viktor Nikiforov** : Thanks for reminding me

 **Christophe Giacometti** : that’s what friends are for

 

_13 December 20XX_

_1:02 am, St. Petersburg GMT+3_

_[Private Chat]_

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : ~~I want to apologise to you~~

 **Yuuri Katsuki** :  _This message has been removed._

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : ~~I was out of line earlier today~~

**Yuuri Katsuki:** _This message has been removed._

**Yuuri Katsuki** : ~~I hope you weren’t offended by my words but I WILL be meeting you at worlds~~

**Yuuri Katsuki:** _This message has been removed._

**Yuuri Katsuki** : ~~I shouldn’t have said that but also you shouldn’t have goaded me~~

**Yuuri Katsuki:** _This message has been removed._

**Yuuri Katsuki** : ~~i know i’m not in peak shape but you don’t have to~~

**Yuuri Katsuki:** _This message has been removed._

**Yuuri Katsuki** : ~~i haven’t slept in 2 days and the fact that you’re talking to me feels like a dream i don’t know when i’ll wake up i don’t want to wake up~~

**Yuuri Katsuki:** _This message has been removed._

**Yuuri Katsuki** : Thank you for worrying about my wellbeing, Viktor.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Rest assured, I will be making my way towards Worlds.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Thank you once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to add a short excerpt of yuuri's reaction after he typed "i will be meeting you at worlds with or without sleep" but then i realised it took away from the point of a chat fic. this is a limited narrative and anything that happens off skype can only be hinted at through the format used.


	3. 13 December, Toronto GMT-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which people do not sleep

_ 13 December 20XX _

_ 2:56 am, Toronto (Canada) GMT-4 _

_ [Private Chat]  _

 

**JJ Leroy:** Hello Yuuri! 

**JJ Leroy:** If it’s not much trouble, could you share the recipe for the drink you accidentally posted in the group chat a few days ago? 

**JJ Leroy:** Or, was it yesterday? 

**JJ Leroy:** My sense of time is a little off right now. 

**Yuuri Katsuki** : It’s no problem. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I think it was two 5 hour energy drinks in black coffee. 

**JJ Leroy:** Thanks. 

 

_ 3:02am, Toronto GMT-4 _

 

**Yuuri Katsuki** : Wait, JJ, why did you ask? 

 

_ 3:10am, Toronto, GMT-4 _

 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** JJ! 

 

_ 5:22am, Toronto GMT-4  _

_ [Group Chat] _

 

**JJ Leroy:** ii can’t  fe ell my  face 

**Cao Bin:** JJ? 

**Cao Bin:** Are you alright? 

**JJ Leroy:** i have ntn’ slept in, like 

**JJ Leroy:** 5 year s it seems like 

**Cao Bin:** Perhaps you should take a rest today. 

**JJ Leroy:** i cannot i have mnay thjgns i havr yo do

**JJ Leroy:** i ahevnt finished my assignment 

**JJ Leroy:** and ive been posponing my band practiv for too lonh

**JJ Leroy:** and i still bneed to practice and practice fir nationals and 4cc and wrolds

**Cao Bin:** Yes, but you cannot do all these things unless you rest. 

**Cao Bin:** If you don’t, you will burn yourself out and your time will be very short. 

**Cao Bin:** Maybe you can skip skating practice for just one day? 

**JJ Leroy:** that’s not possible 

**Cao Bin:** Your band practice?

**JJ Leroy:** i’ve  been not giong for over a week ?

**Cao Bin:** Ask for an extension on your assignment. 

**JJ Leroy:** i can’t, i always submit on time and that’s why ii can be oen o the top studentns

**Cao Bin:** You need to chose to postpone one in order to rest. 

**Cao Bin:** You are jeopardizing your health 

**Cao Bin:** I would hate to see such a young and talented skater burn out so quickly. 

**JJ Leroy:** thabks cao bin youre a good guy 

**JJ Leroy:** i’lls leep tomorrow

**Cao Bin:** I really hope that you do. 

 

_ 6:55 am, Toronto GMT-4  _

_ [Group Chat] _

 

**Michele Crispino:** Is… JJ okay? 

**Christophe Giacometti:** Does he seem okay? 

**Michele Crispino:** He seems like he’s alive but he wants to die. 

**Christophe Giacometti:** You’re not. Wrong. 

 

_ 6:58 am, Toronto GMT-4 _

 

**Michele Crispino:** I just learnt from my sister that JJ is the top student at his university, he is in an actual band, and he also does charity work during the off-season. 

**Michele Crispino:** Oh right, and he has his own fashion brand. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** JJ is 19 years old, right? 

**Michele Crispino:** I believe so. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** I can’t even remember what I was doing when I was 19, but it definitely wasn’t that. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** I’d be exhausted out of my mind if I were. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I am so sorry. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** This is all my fault. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I told JJ about the drink mix I used to keep myself awake without thinking of the consequences. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** It’s not your fault! 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** What drink mix? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** The energy drink and the coffee thing. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** Oh. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** It’s still not your fault! You wouldn’t have known. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Thank you. 

 

_ 7:10 am, Toronto GMT-4 _

_ [Private Chat] _

 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** JJ, please message me when you read this. 

**JJ Leroy:** i am here

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Good. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I am speaking from experience when I say that you will crash very badly. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** It is best if you are lying down when you do crash, or in a safe place. 

**JJ Leroy:** i dont have the time?? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** You will have to make the time. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Maybe you can make sure that someone is with you, or will check in on you at random intervals. 

**JJ Leroy:** i think i can do that

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Good. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I wish you the best of luck and, please, do not do this again. 

**JJ Leroy:** this feels horrible so i don’t think i will. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Good. 

 

_ 11:02 am, Toronto GMT-4 _

_ [Group Chat]  _

 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** All the best to Christophe Giacometti, who will be having his Nationals tomorrow! 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** Давай!!!!

**Cao Bin:** Oh, is that so? 

**Cao Bin:** All the best. 加油！

**Michele Crispino:** It’s that time already? 

**Michele Crispino:** Good luck, Chris. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** 頑張ってください

**JJ Leroy:** You Can Do It! 

**Christophe Giacometti:** Thank you for all the well wishes, everyone! 

**Christophe Giacometti:** I will be seeing all of you at Worlds! 

**Christophe Giacometti:** And I’ll win it. :) 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** You always say that, and yet. 

**Christophe Giacometti:** Didn’t you say “we all have an equal chance at getting gold at any competition”? 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** I did. 

**JJ Leroy:** I Will Be The One To Win Worlds! 

**Christophe Giacometti:** Right. 

**Christophe Giacometti:** But I’m sure I’ll be looking down on all of you at the podium. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** ) 

**Christophe Giacometti:** :) 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** )) 

**Christophe Giacometti:** :) :) 

**Michele Crispino:** What’s going on? 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** ))) 

**JJ Leroy:** I Don’t Know 

**Christophe Giacometti:** :) :) :) 

 

_ [cut for length] _

 

_ 5:19 pm, Toronto GMT-4 _

_ [Private Chat]  _

 

**JJ Leroy:** Thank you for worrying about me. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** It’s no problem. After all, this was also partially my fault. 

**JJ Leroy:** Nah, I was the one who decided to drink it. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** But I was the one who gave you the recipe without thinking about it. 

**JJ Leroy:** I still made the informed decision to drink it. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I should have been more vigilant. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** How is the crash? 

**JJ Leroy:** I just woke up, actually. I still feel like I can sleep for a thousand years. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** You should sleep again so that you catch up on all the sleep you missed. 

**JJ Leroy:** Yes, I should. 

**JJ Leroy:** But it just seems like there are never enough hours in one day. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I read Michele’s message on the things that you’re involved in and, maybe, you are overworking yourself? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** It is alright to take a break every once in a while. 

**JJ Leroy:** I do take breaks! 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Oh? What sort of breaks? 

**JJ Leroy:** I go to parties. I play with my band there. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** That isn’t really considered a break. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Do you ever spend time alone just for yourself? 

**JJ Leroy:** No

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Well, sometimes I just lock myself in my room and watch a few shows on my computer, or I read a book. Time to myself to recharge. You could try that. 

**JJ Leroy:** I could. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** You won’t, will you. 

**JJ Leroy:** I’m sorry. 

**JJ Leroy:** You’re being very helpful to me but I just

**JJ Leroy:** Can’t really accept it and change my routine.

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I understand. Habits are very hard to change. 

**JJ Leroy:** Yeah. Sorry. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** It’s no problem. 

**JJ Leroy:** Thanks. You’re a surprisingly nice guy, Yuuri! 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Thank you? 

**JJ Leroy:** I don’t mean it as an insult! I tend to say things without thinking them through sometimes. 

**JJ Leroy:** Most of the time. 

**JJ Leroy:** But I’ve always thought that you were very intimidating. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I am? 

**JJ Leroy:** Yeah! You’re always so serious during competitions and you never mingle around with the other competitors, be it before or after the competitions. 

**JJ Leroy:** And you’re always so focused and absorbed in your practices that no one really dares to call out to you. 

**JJ Leroy:** I wasn’t joking the other day when I said you had many fans. You probably don’t know it because they’re too intimidated to approach you. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I’m not intimidating

**Yuuri Katsuki:** At least, I don’t think so? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I don’t speak to people much only because I don’t really know what to say. 

**JJ Leroy:** It’s probably your resting face, then. 

**JJ Leroy:** It looks like you’re ready to murder your competitors in cold blood and walk all over their corpses. It’s terrifying but also very cool. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Oh. 

**JJ Leroy:** Also I waved to you one time during warmups and you didn’t wave back. I don’t think I ever recovered from that, haha! 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I am so sorry. 

**JJ Leroy:** It’s alright! I was just joking. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I didn’t mean to come off as standoffish. I probably didn’t see you wave. I don’t wear my glasses when I compete. 

**JJ Leroy:** How about contacts? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I’m actually terrified of contacts. I can’t imagine poking something into my eye. 

**JJ Leroy:** Haha, I see! Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. 

**JJ Leroy:** So you basically skate blind? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Yes. It’s actually better for me to skate blind so that I don’t have to see the faces of, well, anyone. All I see are blurs of color and colors are less pressurizing or threatening. 

**JJ Leroy:** That makes sense. 

**JJ Leroy:** Oh right! Are you close friends with Viktor? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I don’t think so? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Maybe? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I’m certainly as much friends with Viktor as you are. 

**JJ Leroy:** Huh, I see. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Why do you ask? 

**JJ Leroy:** To be honest, I don’t know? 

**JJ Leroy:** Viktor sent me a message asking something about you earlier today. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** What do you mean?

 

_ 5:29 pm, Toronto GMT-4  _

 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** What did he say? 

 

_ 5:35 pm, Toronto GMT-4 _

 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** JJ, what did he say??? 

 

_ 2:07 am, Toronto GMT-4 _

 

**JJ Leroy:** Whoops sorry, I blacked out. 

**JJ Leroy:** Yuuri, are you still there? 

 

_ 2:15 am, Toronto GMT-4 _

 

**JJ Leroy:** I guess not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new update schedule that hopefully i can keep to: every friday night/saturday morning UTC+8
> 
> i love JJ mostly because people dislike him. he's a good kid. he's also overworking himself and he needs to rest. all of this is official information, except maybe the touring band part. but he is in a band.


	4. 21 December, Italy GMT+2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuuri Discovers

_ 21 December 20XX _

_ 2:16 pm, Italy GMT+2 _

_ [Group Chat]  _

 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Best of luck for today, Michele, and please help me convey my well wishes to Sara as well. Thank you. 

 

_ 2:16 pm, Italy GMT+2 _

_ [Private Chat] _

 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** Are you close with Yuuri? 

**Michele Crispino:** No. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** Alright, thank you. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** How about your sister? Is she close to Yuuri? 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** Michele? 

 

_ 2:17 pm, Italy GMT+2 _

_ [Private Chat] _

 

**Michele Crispino:** Stay away from my sister

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Okay. 

**Michele Crispino:** I mean it. 

**Michele Crispino:** I don’t want you to have any contact with her whatsoever. 

**Michele Crispino:** Men aren’t allowed near Sara, much less Japanese closet perverts. 

 

_ 2:20 pm, Italy GMT+2 _

 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Is there any reason you called me that? I do not believe that I have done anything to warrant such hostility from you. 

**Michele Crispino:** You’re interested in my sister. That’s enough of a reason. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I am not interested in your sister. 

**Michele Crispino:** That’s what they all say. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I am not interested in your sister at all. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** ~~I like someone else.~~

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** _This message has been removed._

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I’m not interested in a relationship right now. 

**Michele Crispino:** Is it Viktor? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I don’t understand what you mean. 

**Michele Crispino:** I saw that message. Is that ‘someone else’ you like Viktor Nikiforov? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Why does everyone ask me that? 

**Michele Crispino:** You mention Viktor a lot in your interviews. 

**Michele Crispino:** Not that I watch them. 

**Michele Crispino:** Sara watches them. 

**Michele Crispino:** Which brings us back to the topic: Stay away from Sara. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I will stay away from Sara. 

**Michele Crispino:** I’m watching you. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Okay. 

 

_ 2:33 pm, Italy GMT+2 _

_ [Group Chat] _

 

**Cao Bin:** All the best Michele and, like Yuuri, please extend this message to your sister as well. 

**JJ Leroy:** Oh right, it’s Italian Nationals today! Good luck Crispino siblings! 

**Christophe Giacometti:** Good luck! May the both of you take first place like I did. 

**Christophe Giacometti:** :) 

**Michele Crispino:** Thank you for your words of support and, like always, stay away from Sara. 

**Cao Bin:** Why are you always so overprotective of your sister? 

**Michele Crispino:** She’s my sister. Is there a reason not to want to protect my sister?

**Cao Bin:** You know I do not mean it that way. 

**Cao Bin:** It’s natural to want to be protective of your siblings, I understand that. 

**Cao Bin:** What I do not understand is why you take it to such lengths. 

**Cao Bin:** What happens if she does want to enter a relationship with someone? What will you do then? 

**Michele Crispino:** Do not even joke about that. I will protect my sister to the end. 

**Michele Crispino:** I don’t expect you to know. You don’t have any sisters. 

**Cao Bin:** I do, actually. 

**Cao Bin:** I have a younger sister. We are very close. 

**Michele Crispino:** Oh. 

**JJ Leroy:** This is new information for everybody. 

**JJ Leroy:** Do you know that it’s almost impossible to any information about you? 

**JJ Leroy:** It’s like you’re a cryptid or something. 

**Cao Bin:** I don’t know that word. 

**JJ Leroy:** Google it. 

**Cao Bin:** I don’t have google. 

**JJ Leroy:** you

**JJ Leroy:** How do you not have google??? 

**Cao Bin:** Google is banned here. 

**Cao Bin:** I searched it up and I know what it is now. You are right in that description and it is entirely of my own choosing.

**Cao Bin:** As I was saying to Michele, you can be protective of your sister without being overbearing. 

**Cao Bin:** And you are incredibly overbearing, it seems. There will be negative repercussions for you if you continue down this line. 

**JJ Leroy:** Has anyone ever told you that you’re kind of nosy? 

**Cao Bin:** Yes. Another reason why I choose to be a cryptid. 

**JJ Leroy:** That doesn’t make sense. 

**JJ Leroy:** But Cao has a point, Michele. 

**JJ Leroy:** I have ten younger siblings, I should know. 

**Christophe Giacometti:** YOU HAVE WHAT 

 

_ [cut for length] _

 

_ 2:49 pm, Italy GMT+2 _

_ [Private Chat] _

 

**Michele Crispino:** Thinking about it, I should have known that you weren’t interested in my sister, considering your interest in Viktor Nikiforov. 

**Michele Crispino:** Plus what happened at the Grand Prix Final banquet. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** What do you mean? 

**Michele Crispino:** The dance? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** what dance

**Michele Crispino:** You danced with Viktor during the banquet? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I have no memory of that. 

**Michele Crispino:** Well, you did seem to be kind of drunk. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** oh no 

**Michele Crispino:** You don’t have to worry.

**Michele Crispino:** From what I saw, the both of you seemed to be having a good time. 

**Michele Crispino:** You danced with Yuri Plisetsky and Christophe too, if I recall correctly. 

**Michele Crispino:** Yuuri? 

 

_ 3:00 pm, Italy GMT+2 _

_ [Private Chat] _

 

**Michele Crispino:** Sorry. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** What for? 

 

_ 3:16 pm, Italy GMT+2 _

_ [Group Chat] _

 

**JJ Leroy:** We were discussing something but I forgot what it was. 

**Christophe Giacometti:** I’m too lazy to scroll up. 

**Christophe Giacometti:** If it’s important, it’ll probably show up again. I think. 

**JJ Leroy:** True. 

 

_ 8:21 pm, Italy GMT+2 _

_ [Private Chat] _

 

**Michele Crispino:** Sara has some pictures of the banquet if you’re interested in them. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** ~~Why would I be interested in them?~~

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** _This message has been removed._

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Please send them to me. 

**Michele Crispino:** _has sent an image_

 **Michele Crispino:** _has sent an image_

 **Michele Crispino:** _has sent an image_

 **Michele Crispino:** _has sent an image_

 **Michele Crispino:** _has sent an image_

**Michele Crispino:** Oh, and there’s a video. 

**Michele Crispino:** _has sent a video_

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Did I really ask Viktor Nikiforov to be my coach. 

**Michele Crispino:** Yeah? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Okay. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Thank you for sending me these pictures. 

**Michele Crispino:** It’s no problem. 

**Michele Crispino:** Hey, are you alright? 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Yeah. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I’m completely, utterly fine. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** There’s no reason I won’t be fine. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I’m great! 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Good luck for your skate tomorrow. 

**Yuuri Katsuki:** Good night. 

**Michele Crispino:** Isn’t it just 2:40pm for you? 

 

_ 8:41pm, Italy GMT+2 _

_ [Private Chat] _

 

**Michele Crispino:** I think you should talk to Yuuri Katsuki. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** Why do you think that? 

**Michele Crispino:** Apparently he doesn’t remember what happened at the GPF banquet? If I’m reading him right? 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** oh. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** Thank you for telling me. 

**Michele Crispino:** ~~Good luck.~~

 **Michele** Crispino:  _This message has been removed._

**Michele Crispino:** It’s no problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to the guidebook JJ has 10 siblings and i'm kinda terrified. 
> 
> also yes i know that google translate is now available to china since march 2017 (?) but iirc google is still not allowed. 
> 
> anyway, yuuri Knows Now. I wonder what's going to happen next?


End file.
